charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Y Tu Mummy Tambien
Y Tu Mummy Tambien is the 98th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide A demon named Jeric is carrying a dying young woman into a house. The police, lead by Darryl, are after him. The young woman is a witch possessed by the spirit of Isis, his dead lover. Jeric asks Isis to scry for another body. Just as she finds something, the woman dies. Jeric chants an incantation and turns the woman into a mummy; a large beetle-shaped brooch appears on her chest. He then disappears in a cloud of sand. Darryl and the police break in, and find only the mummy and a pile of sand. Darryl grabs his cell phone and calls Phoebe. Paige has talked Piper into shopping for maternity clothes; Piper is starting to show and hasn't been able to get into her regular pants. Piper thinks the clothes look too cute for her liking. She also doesn't like how often people are touching her womb. Paige has a cramp in her neck, in part because Phoebe has been holed up in the manor for several days. Just then, Phoebe calls Paige's cell phone; Darryl wants to meet the sisters at the manor. Darryl tells the sisters about Jeric. He's suspected of killing five women in five different cities, including the woman who died earlier today. Darryl is certain Jeric is a demon, and that all of his victims were witches. Phoebe offers to go to the crime scene so she can get a premonition. Darryl is wary at first; he's up for promotion to lieutenant and thinks the numerous cases involving the sisters, whom he's often passed off as psychics, have delayed it. However, he relents--but tells Piper to stay home; the forensic chemicals could harm the baby. Phoebe hopes to fit this in before getting a facial later in the afternoon. A coroner starts to examine the mummified corpse of Jeric's latest victim. He picks up a hand saw to cut the mummy open and is electrocuted. Jeric appears, and sands away with the mummy. At the apartment, Phoebe admits she's taking a break from dating for awhile; her impending divorce from Cole is wearing on her. Phoebe can't get a premonition, but Paige finds the woman's scrying crystal. Phoebe is unwilling to take it, but Paige orbs the crystal into her pocket before she and Phoebe head back out. Piper is staring warily in the mirror at her maternity outfit when Leo appears out of nowhere. He was mesmerized by Piper's new outfit; he thinks it looks pretty. Piper admits that it isn't the clothes she minds; for some time she's felt like people are treating her like a delicate object. Paige comes in, and Piper tells her about Jeric. He's been trying to find a body for Isis for some time, but lately has only surfaced in the Middle East. Leo adds that Jeric and Isis' previous victims have been dying because two souls can't occupy the same body; Jeric is trying to find a witch powerful enough to eject the host soul before her body gives out. Paige wonders why mummies are involved; Leo says that Jeric has been mummifying the corpses to keep Isis' soul from moving on. Paige chants a spell to find out what Isis found, and the crystal lands at the intersection where The Bay Mirror ''is located--Isis was after Phoebe. Phoebe pulls up to the office to find Jeric standing there. Piper, Paige and Leo orb in just as Phoebe rushes at Jeric to kick him. However, Jeric grabs her leg and sands her away. Paige scries but can't find Phoebe, and Leo can't sense her either; Jeric is somehow cloaking her. Darryl calls to report the mummy's disappearance; he's being blamed for it. Piper abruptly hangs up; she doesn't see any way to help Darryl short of catching Jeric. Leo thinks he can help Darryl out--but it requires breaking a lot of rules. Inside an Egyptian pyramid, Jeric places the beetle brooch on Phoebe's chest. He chants an incantation and transfers Isis' spirit to Phoebe. Piper and Paige visit Cole, who is trying in vain to kill himself. Piper and Paige want Cole to help find Phoebe, but Cole is unwilling at first; he blames P hoebe for his current mental state. When the sisters mention Jeric, Cole is willing to listen. Cole says that Jeric has been around since ancient Egyptian times. He was so powerful that no one could figure out how to vanqish him, so they mummified him instead. However, Isis, an evil witch, freed him--and as a result, was skinned alive. Strangely, Cole identifies with Jeric; he's trying to get his lover back as well. He suggests that maybe they should work together, and abruptly shimmers away. Paige thinks it may have been a mistake to ask Cole for help. Isis dances for Jeric; she loves the power in Phoebe's body. She casts a spell to expel Phoebe's soul from her body and send it into the afterlife, but the spell doesn't work. Immediately afterward, Cole blasts his way into Jeric's pyramid. Jeric raises a dust storm around Cole, but Cole fights it off. Cole offers to help Jeric if he can help him get Phoebe back, but Isis knows that Phoebe isn't at all interested. Jeric is also skeptical, but Cole notices Phoebe's body is already beginning to break down; apparently upper-level witches burn out faster than less-powerful witches when they have two souls inside of them. Cole suggests forcing the sisters to use the Power of Three to get Isis out of Phoebe's body. Jeric wants a replacement, and Cole asks Jeric if he'd like to have Isis' soul in a redhead's body--a reference to Paige. Darryl drives to a dock to find Leo waiting for him. Leo offers to help Darryl make it look like he caught Jeric--and suddenly glamours into Jeric's appearance. A shocked Darryl initially refuses to go along, even when "Jeric" punches him. As more cops arrive, Darryl handcuffs "Jeric," even while saying he won't play along. Piper scries for Phoebe, tapping into the baby's powers to help break through Jeric's cloaking. Suddenly, the crystal flies across the attic and lands on a globe. Piper and Paige notice the crystal has landed on Egypt. They orb into Jeric's pyramid, but Cole and Jeric catch them there. Piper raises her hands to freeze the two demons, but Cole opens a portal under Piper's feet and forcibly sends her back to the manor. Paige tries to orb out, but Cole waves his hand and slams Paige to the ground. Jeric mummifies Phoebe and transfers the spirit of Isis to Paige. Piper calls for Leo. He finally appears--still glamoured as Jeric. Piper blasts him; only then does Leo realize he forgot to drop his glamour. Piper decides to change into regular clothes. She thinks Cole needs her for something, and wants to head back to Egypt to save her sisters. Leo, however, thinks it's better to summon Cole to the manor. Isis is getting a massage from Jeric; she thinks Paige has been too rough on her body. Jeric wants Isis to keep working on the spell before Paige's body burns out. Cole walks in on them; he plans to draw Piper back to the pyramid so she and Paige can read a spell to expel Paige's soul. They can simply hold Phoebe's hand to activate the Power of Three. Piper, however, summons Cole to the manor and demands that he return her sisters. She tries to blow him up, but the blast doesn't even scratch him. Cole thows an energy ball at Piper, but the baby's protective shield deflects it across the room. Jeric and Isis are passionately kissing each other when Jeric notices Isis is starting to sweat profusely; Paige's body is already breaking down. Piper and Cole exchange several blasts, but Leo stops the fight. Cole tells Piper that she can only save one sister: Isis won't revive Phoebe if Paige's spirit isn't expelled, but Paige's body will burn out if Isis stays there. Piper is distraught; she can't bring herself to save only one of her sisters. Leo bucks her up and tells her to listen to her heart. Cole and Piper shimmer to the pyramid. Piper says she will save Phoebe, but will use her own spell. The spell expels Isis rather than Paige. Jeric thinks Paige's soul has been expelled. He hugs her, and is rudely surprised when Paige knees him in the groin. Piper blasts Cole across the room. Paige, having learned the necessary incantation from Isis, sets Phoebe free. Piper then blows up Jeric. Piper comes home from a shopping spree to find Phoebe and Paige giving each other makeovers. Piper reveals that Darryl got his promotion, and also admits she went shopping for maternity clothes. Episode Stills Mummy1.jpg|Isis taking over a woman's body; turns into a mummy. clothing.jpg|Paige shopping with Piper for maternity clothes. coletrying.jpg|Cole trying to vanquish himself. phoebespelll.jpg|Isis taking over Phoebe's body. paigeBody.jpg|Isis taking over Paige's body. girlsTime.jpg|The girls pamper themselves. PiperPReg.jpg|Piper showing off her belly. Spells To Drive a Soul out of a Body * Did not work :Together no more through time, :expel her soul, leave only mine. To Drive Isis' Soul out of a Body * Worked :Two warring souls now burn inside :where only one can reside. :I call upon the Power of Three, :to save her body and set ''(Paige) free. Evils #Cole #Isis #Jeric Vanquishes #Piper uses a Power of Three spell to drive Isis's soul from Paige's body. #Piper uses molecular combustion to blow up Jeric. Notes thumb|300px|right|Charmed 5x10 "Y Tu Mummy Tambien" Trailer * Y Tu Mummy Tambien is a spoof on the spanish movie Y Tú Mamá También" which translated means "And your mother as well". * Cole has turned completely evil once again due to the massive weight of his demonic powers. * Piper was able to blow up Jeric in one hit--a measure of just how powerful her blasting power had become. * This is the second time the sisters were able to vanquish a demon previously thought to be all but unvanquishable. The first was back in season 3, when Prue killed Vinceres by astral-projecting herself into her body. * This is the sixth episode in which Phoebe is evil, and the third episode in which Paige is evil. * Piper quotes Caroline Astor when she says, "If you've got it, then you must flaunt it." * Darryl is promoted to lieutenant. * The WB title for this episode is The Mummy's Tomb. * This episode gives an indication of just how powerful Piper is: Jeric was so powerful all the ancient Egyptians could do was temporarily mummify him, but Piper was able to blow him up with very little effort. Glitches * When Cole opens a portal under Piper's feet, she is facing one direction. However, when she lands back in the manor, she is straight. Quotes :Jeric: Who are you? :Cole: (offering a hand shake) Owh, Cole Turner, I used to be the Source Of All Evil, you Jeric right? :(Piper expells Isis from Paige to the afterlife and blows up Jeric) :Piper: Well at least they're together now! 510